


Friends

by Juju_410



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, friendship blues, sad anime boy moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju_410/pseuds/Juju_410
Summary: Some people take their friends for granted. Others treasure their friends. But for some people, friendship is something more, something bittersweet.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Another Danganronpa roleplay fic! Yoru is my Ultimate Undertaker, who suffers from delusional disorder. The “curse” is a delusion that came from several deaths in his life, leading him to believe that he was cursed and that anyone and everyone he got close to would die.

“You.... you people voted for her... she loved you all, she helped you, s-she saved some of us, and you killed her! You *killed* her! Traitors..... TRAITORS!” 

The words echoed in Yoru’s mind like a plague as he lay in his bed, curled up into a tight ball beneath the covers. He had lost his friend today. Friendship was a concept that, until very recently, was very alien to Yoru. He had only ever had a single friend before Akika, and he had been claimed by the curse Yoru had been suffering through since the day he was born. 

“...Why does this hurt so much?”

He tossed and turned, rubbing his eyes as he thought about the pain he was feeling. He had been around death his entire life. He had lost so many to the curse, that he had eventually just accepted that it was a part of him. Death was a natural part of life, and would claim every living soul on the planet. He knew that, but… for some reason, this time, it was different. Akika was something more to him, something he couldn’t quite put into words. He had expected her death since the moment she stubbornly inserted herself into his life, but it still hurt him more than anything else he had experienced prior. His mind wandered to Miru, and Baruchubi. They loved her, they had romantic feelings for her, and they were assuredly in far worse pain than Yoru himself, he thought. 

“...Love… she said she loved Baruchubi, before the execution. How could anyone find love in this place…?”

Love, too, was a concept that Yoru had absolutely no experience with. Still, a small part of him had always wanted it. He longed for the day that he could walk hand in hand with someone he loved, someone who wouldn’t suffer because of him. He knew that it wasn’t likely to occur, though. No one could love him anyway, he didn’t deserve to smile like that. He began to remember his first friend, from his childhood. The boy who came before Akika. He closed his eyes as he remembered his face, his voice, and the day he lost him.

“Yoru! Get up, you lazy jerk!”

Yoru’s eyes had fluttered open and the sound of Sho’s voice, and the feeling of fists smacking against the bottom of his bed. He and Sho shared a bunk bed in the orphanage, with Yoru sleeping on the top bunk. Yoru yawned, and peeked down to see the energetic young boy beneath him, brushing his hair out from in front of his eye as he spoke.

…”Sho? D-Did you need something from me? I-It’s rather early, isn’t it?”

Yoru was a lonely child. More than that, he was small, weak, and shy. He was an easy target for bullies, and being targeted all the time made him develop some habits that helped him hide better. He always hid one eye behind his hair so he wouldn’t have to maintain eye contact. He didn’t have to act that way around his friend, though. Sho was different, he just sort of attached himself to Yoru when they met, and the two became fast friends. 

“Did ya forget already? We’re gonna go play outside! You need to get some sunlight, you’re paler than a ghost, buddy!”

The thought of this made Yoru’s stomach turn. He hated going out. Everytime he did, the other kids would just beat him up. The mere thought made him cringe.  
“B-But-“

“What are ya making that face for? It’s just gonna be us! I told you, right? We’re going to sneak out while everyone else is asleep.”

Somehow, Yoru agreed to this, and they ended up sneaking through the orphanage to a back door that led outside where the kids would play. Once outside, they began to chat. After awhile, they were interrupted by one of the workers coming outside for a smoke break. Yoru, being a quick thinker, hid behind a large slide, peeking out. Sho made to join him, but was too slow, being caught by the worker. Not wanting to sell out his shy friend, he sighed and approached the worker.

“Alright alright, ya caught me! I just wanted to get some air! It’s stuffy in there, you know?”

The worker began to chew out Sho for what seemed like hours, but eventually he seemed to think of something, and grinned. Sho looked confused, but not for long, as the worker’s fist had launched out to connect with his nose. He had been punched, and then he was grabbed. The worker dragged him away to his car, leaving Yoru, who was watching on in horror, behind. The worker had kidnapped Sho, and was about to drive away. Yoru, in an uncharacteristic burst of bravery, ran after the car as it sped off. Luckily, the worker didn’t think to go too far, and took Sho into a relatively nearby abandoned home. Yoru had been following of course, and snuck in behind him, hiding, as his heart pounded. He couldn’t hear much, but he saw the worker make a phone call, and he spoke for what seemed like hours yet again, but eventually, he seemed to get angry, slamming the phone down on the ground. Yoru had heard him say the word “ransom” but it appears the man did not get what he wanted from all of this. All this time, Sho had been running his mouth toward the worker, never once shutting up. After awhile, it seemed as though the worker lost his patience, taking out a knife and approaching Sho. After that, well… Sho didn’t speak again. Never again. Something broke in Yoru as he watched. The worker turned his back, bending over to catch his breath and think about what he had done. He had sat the knife down nearby, and Yoru snuck out to grab it. He then quietly approached the worker, and made sure he, too, never spoke again. He broke down after this. He had watched his only friend die, and had killed his killer. He sobbed for an eternity, before finally dragging the worker outside, behind the house. He dug a hole there with his bare hands, burying the worker in the dirt. He left, then. Leaving Sho behind in the house. He wanted him to be found, to get a proper burial, unlike the scum who he left in the dirt. He had ran all the way back to the orphanage, hid his clothes, and by the time anyone had noticed Sho was gone, Yoru was already back in bed…

“...Goddamnit it all. I am sorry, Sho, Akika. I failed you both.”

Yoru took a deep breath now, rolling over onto his stomach.

“It’s getting late… we’ve got a puzzle tomorrow, I need to rest. I’ll do my best tomorrow, Akika. I hope you can watch over me, Baruchubi and Miru from heaven.”

He began to cry, then. Unfortunately for him, he had no one. No one to comfort him, no one to smile at, no one to hold hands with. All he had was himself, life, and death. So, life goes on.


End file.
